Waiting Game
by DuskWolf713
Summary: "She's my best friend, that hasn't changed." Finn doesn't back down, "It's clear your feelings for her have." Puck scoffs, "She doesn't love me, she's not that stupid." Finn shoved him angrily, "Puck, you push her away now, she'll never come back from it."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Changes

"_It's only a matter of time..." _

Cora's POV

Summer comes and goes, friends leave, you grow older, you forget. But if there was one thing I knew would never change it was the friendship I shared with the two most important people in my life.

Finn Hudson. The goofy kid who always made me laugh, who cheered me up when no else could. The one who I could trust with anything. He knew just the right things to say, he cared. You didn't have to wonder what kind of person he was. You just knew. He didn't hide things, and he felt more deeply for other people than anyone I knew.

Noah Puckerman. The one who would fight to protect you no matter what it cost him. He stood up to kids twice his size and didn't flinch. He never second guessed himself. He was confident, strong, seemed to know exactly who he was and what he wanted. He'd challenge you at times, he'd annoy me, tease me mercilessly until Finn made him back off. But despite how he presented himself, Noah Puckerman had a soft side, a side he didn't let anyone see. But over the years I had chipped away at the facade he always played, and I got to really know him, and underneath it all, I discovered he was the strongest person I knew.

Cora stood in the middle of the two ninth graders. This was it. They had made it to High School. Cora's eyes were opened wide as she looked at McKinley High. The building was enormous, so much different than McKinley Middle School where the three of them had been just months ago. It's not like it was whole new school, but it was already feeling a lot different to her.

Puck elbowed her and Cora was snapped out of her daze. "What was that for?" she demanded.

"We just gonna stand here all day?" Puck replies. He gestures towards the building. "It's not gonna get any smaller guys."

Finn leans towards me, bending down to reach my ear. "You think it's too late to go back?"

"I'll go if you go" Cora replies.

"Hey, no one's going anywhere" Puck says. He strides over to us and wraps his arms around us, pulling us towards the building. "Time for us to face this thing head on. We stick together and we'll be fine."

Cora smiles a little, feeling a little bit better. He was right. The three of them could face anything high school had to throw at them. "Thanks Puck that makes me feel a lot…." Cora stopped short as she realized Puck was suddenly gone. "What… where'd he…" Cora glanced across the courtyard to see Puck already talking up some girl. No. Not some girl. Quinn Fabray. Cora felt her blood begin to boil. Finn seemed to sense it instantly and stepped in front of her, blocking her view.

"Hey" Finn says. "Fresh start remember?"

She thought back to the long conversation she'd had with Finn just a few days before the end of summer vacation. Puck had no idea of the history between the two girls, despite how close he and Cora were. She'd told Finn, but never Puck. No, if she told Puck he would have looked at her different. And that was the last thing she wanted. If there was one thing that would make Puck instantly uninterested from a girl it was them being some emotionally unstable, insecure wreck. No she needed to keep putting on a brave face, pretending like everything was fine. That she was just as confident as he was. That was the only way she would ever get him interested in her. Of course Finn had no idea. She had kept her crush for Puck secret for a long time. She'd have to, she didn't want to ruin their little group, but at the same time, there was part of her that hoped that one day Puck would see her different.

"Let's just go" Cora says. _Let Puck be Puck. _

It was nearing lunch time when Puck finally met up with them again. By this point Cora was seething, but she took it out on her food, not wanting to engage with Puck. She expected him to skip class, that was normal, but she didn't expect him to barely acknowledge her when they passed in the halls.

"There you guys are" Puck said as he slid into the seat. "Is this place great or what?"

"Dude it's only the first day" Finn scoffed.

She doesn't say a word, just continues to murder her spaghetti.

"Is it really that bad?" Puck questions as he glances over at her.

"It's fine" Cora replies bitterly.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Puck asks as he looks between the two of them. Finn shrugs and Cora scoots her plate away.

"Just not all that hungry" Cora answers. She didn't want to seem upset, not yet at least. It was only the first day, maybe she was wrong, it would take a week tops before Puck got bored with seeing all the same faces and came back to their little group.

"I'll take it" Puck says quickly as he takes the tray and begins to wolf down the food. Halfway through he stops chewing and swallows hard. "I was wrong. This sucks." He pushes it back across the table.

Cora smirks a little at that. _That's right, it does suck. Things aren't as great as you think they are at first huh Puck? It's only a matter a time. She repeats this to herself over and over until the bell signaling the end of lunch rings. _

_**End of chapter 1! Please comment your thoughts! Much more to come! Just warming up!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Abience

"_I thought I knew him better..."_

Cora walked down the hall, her head throbbing and her throat burning. She shivered and pulled her jacket tighter around herself. Everyone who passed by looked at her like she was crazy. It was after all only autumn and here she was with a winter jacket engulfing her. She hadn't felt this sick in a while, and as much as she wished she could be home she didn't want to miss class and the vital notes she would need to pass Wednesday's biology test.

She looked up as she heard loud sounds coming from further up the hallway, followed by whooping and cheering. Finn didn't even glance in her direction as he rounded the corner, surrounded by his friends and wearing his newly appointed varsity letterman jacket. She pushed herself against the locker to avoid being trampled by the group that surrounded him. She spotted Puck following close behind, Brittany and Santana at his side. He really did have the worst taste in girls. Cora knew how they were basically just clones of Quinn, Santana was probably even worse.

They both glanced over at her as they passed, Santana smirked triumphantly, glad to be shoving it in her face that she had successfully stolen Puck from her. She didn't know about how Cora really felt, but she did know how close the two of them had been in middle school.

She watched them go and then grabbed the rest of her things and headed to class, it wasn't until she has her hand on the door that a wave of nausea passed over her and she instantly threw up whatever food she had eaten for breakfast that morning. She was told to go see the nurse shortly after who promptly told her she needed to go home, she'd broken out in fever. Cora sat outside Figgins office, kicking her feet restlessly as she waited for her mom. She shivered again and zipped up her jacket as she brought her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes.

"You look like crap."

Cora opened her eyes as she saw Finn standing in front of her. He was so tall she had to crane her neck to see him all at once. "Thanks for noticing," she replied, trying to hide the anger from her voice.

He sighs and sits down beside her. "Look, I know we haven't been hanging out as much… but you know your always more than welcome to come eat lunch with us." 

She rolls her eyes, not even bothering to respond. They'd already begun to change him. He knew how much Quinn had tortured her in middle school, and here he was pretending like it never happened, like everything was fine between them. Had he already forgotten?

"Just go Finn" she says after a moment. He looks at her, confused, as if he doesn't understand why she was upset. "I don't want to get you sick" she covers quickly.

He smiles softly and nods, "I'll check up on you later okay?"

She feels hopeful again, just for a moment. She can see the concern in his eyes. It reminds her of the old Finn and she can't help but feel like everything will be okay. That's always the way Finn had made her feel. Secure. He was always the one that carried her when she couldn't bring herself to take another step forward.

"Okay" she replies.

Finn turns to go and Cora watches as he faded into the distance the number 5 on his jacket becoming smaller and smaller as he walked until he was gone out of sight.

Cora sat in her bed, her whole body shaking from cold. Her mom was checking in on her every few minutes, worried about her but also knowing how strong her daughter was. She had brought her some soup and turned on her "Anne of Green Gables" collection before she had left. She always knew how to make her daughter feel better.

Cora's phone buzzed and she felt her spirits lift a little. He hadn't forgotten.

_Nate: Mom told me your sick, try to keep that to yourself ok? _

Cora sighed at her brothers message and pushed her phone away. He was a senior this year, and would be graduating from McKinley soon. Then it would just be her and mom. As excited as she wanted to be to have a couple years with just the two of them, she also knew that when he left, they wouldn't feel safe anymore. _He _would come back. Without Nathan to scare him off, there would be nothing to stop him from trying to wedge his way back into their lives. And she knew if he came back she wouldn't ever be able to convince herself to stay. Her life would get bad again. She only hoped that Puck and Finn were there for her, because without them, she knew she wouldn't survive.

_**Please review if you enjoyed! Came up with a cool story arch! Hope to see it play out as well as I see it in my head!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Just Stay

"_You left me."_

Cora looked across the field at Finn as Quinn threw herself at him, running up to him and throwing herself at him before kissing him. They'd won their first game of the season. Cora had always imagined what it would be like to watch her two best friends play varsity football. They used to talk about it all the time.

"_You better be at every game!" Puck said. _

"_Your our good luck charm" Finn said. "There'll be no winning if you don't show." _

"_I promise" she replied. "I'll be at every single one until the end." _

"_And then afterwards when we win, your gonna take us both out for a victory meal at taco bell" Puck said. _

"_Don't worry" Finn added. "We won't actually make you pay."_

"_Speak for yourself Hudson" Puck commented. "She's buying it all. We'll be the champions, we deserve to be spoiled." _

_Finn rolled his eyes. "Whatever man." But Cora knew. Puck would never make her do that. He always had it covered, every time they all hung out, he was always the first one that offered to pay. They didn't have much money but Finn Hudson had been raised right, always the gentleman. _

She balled up her fists tight as she glared over at Quinn. She saw how Puck and Finn exchanged secret glances, like the two of them had some connection they didn't want anyone else to know. What was it with this girl that seemed to have stolen both of them away? How was she so perfect?

She pushed aside her jealousy for a moment and reminded herself why she was there. She reminded herself of the promise she'd made to them both. She took a breath and walked down the field, trying to push away how she bad it had felt when Finn had never texted to check in on her like he'd promised. And Puck, he hadn't even known. Hadn't spoken to her in weeks.

She spotted Finn and pushed her way through the crowd. "Finn you were amazing out there."

"Course he was" Quinn interrupted as she wrapped her arm through his. "My boyfriend always is."

Cora scoffed, "You've got to be kidding."

"Cora I was gonna tell you I just…"

Cora turned and stormed away, anger boiled beneath her skin. She had never felt so betrayed in her life. Why _her? _Out of everyone why her? Finn caught up with her as she reached her car and grabbed her arm. She spun towards him, no longer bothering to hide the hurt she had been feeling for weeks.

"How could you Finn?" she demanded. "You and Quinn?"

"Look its difficult to explain but… she's not all that bad Cora, maybe if you got to know her…"

"I do know her!" Cora shouted back. "I told you what she did, and now your acting like you don't even care!"

"That's the past Cora, why can't you just move on?" he questioned.

She took a step back, there were no words to describe how betrayed she felt. How alone she felt. He was one of the most important people in her life, and he was choosing to be with Quinn, someone he had only known for a couple of weeks over his best friend.

"So this is it then" Cora said. "You've made your choice."

"Why does there have to be a choice?" Finn replied. "Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"You have no idea the kind of person she really is" Cora answered. "Soon enough she'll make you feel worthless just like she did to me."

"Why can't I have you both in my life?" Finn asked. "Why is that so hard for you?"

"You want the truth Finn?" Cora demanded. "I've been out of your life for weeks now, ever since we started here. And you didn't even care. You left me!" At this point her voice is shaking and tears are burning in her eyes, she hates being so vulnerable like this, but she couldn't hide it anymore. It was killing her.

Finn pulls her into his arms and feels her body trembling as she cries into his chest. How could he do that to her? How could he have pushed her aside so easily? "I'm sorry" Finn said. "You deserve better than that."

"Please" she said through a shaky breath. "Don't leave me again."

"I won't" Finn replied. "I'm gonna make it up to you. I promise."

In the weeks that followed Finn spent more time with her, and though it irked Quinn, she played nice for Finn's sake. It was only when he wasn't around that she let out what she truly thought about Cora. It hurt. There was no denying that. Quinn had a way with finding the weakest parts of yourself and exposing them. Cora had rushed to the girls room and cried silently to herself on numerous occasions but she was too scared to tell Finn, too scared that he would abandon her again. When Quinn wasn't with Finn she was with Puck. They seemed to close for comfort and though Finn was oblivious, Cora was sure something was going on.

It was one day out in the courtyard that she spotted Puck by himself, relaxing in the sun and leaning back against the bench. She knew this was her chance to confront him. They hadn't talked in forever but she had to get to the bottom of this. She made her way towards him and prepared herself for what she was about demand from him. Something that was near impossible to get from Puck. The truth.

_**Please review below if you enjoy it so far! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: These are the Lies

_She didn't want love, she wanted to be loved and that was entirely different. _

Cora made her way towards the bench, her heart hammering in her chest. She would get the truth out of him one way or another. She didn't care how mad he got, she deserved to know what kind of spell Quinn Fabray had cast to take Finn and Puck away from her. She stood in front of him, blocking the sun. Puck lifts his head and smirks as he looks up at her.

"Hey Cora" he says with a slight lilt to his voice.

"What are you still doing here?" Cora asks. "School let out hours ago."

"Could ask you the same question" he replies nonchalantly.

Cora sighs and sits down beside him.

"I need to talk to you."

"So talk" he replies, stretching out his arms behind him, "I got nothing but time here."

"What's been up with you guys lately?" Cora questions. "We were supposed to start high school together remember? You said yourself you wouldn't let anything…"

"I get it" Puck interrupts, now sitting up straighter and facing her head on. "You feel like we're moving on and your being left behind right?"

Cora rubbed her arm nervously, a habit she had picked up anytime she was around her dad. "Kinda."

He sighs, "Look, Finn and Quinn are together now" he says. "He's invited you to hang out with us, and you have been, so what is the problem?"

"The problem, Puck, is that you guys aren't yourselves around me anymore!" she replies as her voice raises. "Quinn's gotten into both of your heads somehow…"

"Don't bring Quinn into this" Puck warns. "She's been nice to you, I see you guys talking and getting along just fine, so where is this coming from?"

"You don't know how she really is" Cora says.

"And you do?" he replies.

Cora found herself struggling to find the words to tell him about her past with the infamous mean girl of McKinley.

_What would he think of me then? He would never look at me the same after he found out. _

"Look, I just don't trust her around you guys" Cora replies. "And why, if she is Finn's girlfriend are you following her around all the time?"

Puck stood to her feet. "None of your damn business" he snapped. 

"No!" Cora shouted. "Your not getting out of this, you're gonna tell me the truth!"

"Why?" Puck demanded. "Why is this so important to you?"

"Why is _she _so important to _you?" _Cora snapped back.

"Cora…"

"Why?" she demanded as she shoved him. "Why!"

"Because I got her pregnant!" Puck shouted back.

Cora fell silent, her heart plummeted. She shook her head. All feelings for him were now forgotten. "Your disgusting" she said.

"You have to promise not to say anything to Finn" he stated. "It was an accident we…"

She shoved him again, harder this time. He stumbled a little. "No Puck" she said. "It wasn't an accident, you're just not man enough to admit what you did."

"Please" he begged. "Think what you want about me… but if Finn finds out…"

"Soon enough he's going to!" she shouted. "It's not gonna remain hidden forever, not when Quinn starts showing."

"I'll talk to him before that" Puck said. "I promise."

She shook her head, backing away from him. "What's happened to you?" she questioned. "The Puck I knew would never have done this to his best friend."

"I'm still the same" Puck defended. "Nothing's changed." He stepped towards her, taking her hand, heat rushed over skin. "You're still my best friend…"

She jerked her hand away, her eyes were blazing. "Don't" she warned. "You're not pulling me into this."

"Just do this one thing for me" Puck asked.

"You can't see her again" Cora replied. "Not behind Finn's back. That's the only way I'm agreeing"

"Fine" he replied. "Deal." He held out his hand to her, but she just turned her back to him and kept on walking.

_**I know it's been a while since an update but I never thought this story would ever pick back up! Please review if you liked it!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ghosts

_Somebody asked me if I knew you. A million memories flashed through my mind, but I just smiled and said I used to._

Cora smiled as she watched Puck. He and Finn were in the middle of the football field, messing around like they always did after practice, and for once Quinn Fabray was nowhere in sight. It was like old times again, just the three of them. Finn had the football in his hand and was trying to make it past Puck. It didn't take long before Puck had him in a headlock and Finn gripped onto the ball harder, not able to bear the thought of letting Puck win. He was the quarterback after all.

"Come on Hudson, your gonna lose one way or another."

"I'm sorry" FInn said sarcastically, "But last I checked _I _was the captain of this team, and that means I never let the opponent get the ball."

Soon enough the two had wrestled to the ground and the ball went flying out of Finn's hands. Cora took the opportunity to insert herself into the game. She ran after the ball and the boys instantly were on their feet, chasing after her. She smirked, knowing she had the advantage here. Neither of them were gutsy enough to try and tackle her.

Suddenly Puck had his arms wrapped around her, and lifted her off the ground. "Come on Cora, we're gonna make it past him." She giggled as he held onto her, picking her up like she weighed nothing.

"I'm pretty sure carrying the other player into the end zone isn't legal" Cora commented.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that" Puck teased. "Whatever you do, don't let go of the ball."

She nodded, "Ready."

Puck took off towards Finn and Finn got ready to block. "Oh you guys are just making this too easy." With the additional weight Finn knew it wouldn't be a problem keeping them from making a touchdown. It wasn't until they got right in front of him that Puck put her down and shouted, "Split up!" that Finn was at a loss. The split happened fast and Cora rushed past him. Puck tackled Finn before he could catch her.

She laughed as she made a touchdown. "That, ladies and gentlemen, is how to beat the one and only Finn Hudson."

Finn shoved Puck off of him, wiping bits of grass from his knees. "I'm pretty sure cheating isn't beating anyone."

Cora shrugged and Finn rolled his eyes. "How about we go get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Fine but only if I'm driving" Cora replied. "No offense Finn but you drive like you've never gotten behind the wheel before."

"Hey I'm not that bad!"

Puck chuckled, "Oh no man she's right, your driving sucks."

"Come on, I've gotten better…"

"Do we need to mention the time with the mailman…"

"Okay stop!" Finn cut in. "You win."

"Damn" Puck laughed as he reached out and high fived her, "That was brutal."

"Just telling the truth" she replied smoothly.

The group made their way towards Puck's truck, Cora walking in the middle of her two best friends in the world. She was starting to feel happy again. She'd missed this.

"Is it just me or are you two always ganging up on me?" FInn questioned. "Cause I feel like it happens a lot."

"What can I say?" Puck replied. "Cora's easy to corrupt."

"Hey!" Cora defended. "Picking on Finn is one hundred percent my choice."

"Nice" Finn said, "But at least I can say I'm glad your not letting Puck influence your decision to be mean, your just doing it because it's who you are."

Cora laughed and shoved Finn who smirked and took her jab as incentive to hoist her into the air.

"Finn put me down!" she chided. But inside she was having the best time she had in a while. The group always teased each other, always played around and had a good time. They all knew where the limits were and which buttons not to press and that's what made them all so close. All of them truly cared about the other. For a moment it was good to forget about Quinn, and to forget what Puck had done. She knew how devastated Finn would be when he found out, and she would be there for him.

PAGE BREAK - 2 weeks later

Cora ran over to Puck, grabbing his arm and pulling back as hard as she could. The kid on the ground was bleeding so bad that Cora knew if she didn't stop him, Puck would knock the boy unconscious.

"Cora stay out of this!" Puck said through his teeth, refusing to let go of the front of the boys shirt. It wasn't until Finn pulled her away that Cora let go. He grabbed Pucks arms and hauled him backwards, away from the other boy. A crowd had gathered around them.

Finn slammed him up against the locker. "Puck calm down!"

Puck pulled against the hold and Finn shook him hard, his head hit the back of the locker. "Dude stop!" As teachers made their way towards the commotion the crowd quickly began to split up and Puck was taken off to the principal's office. The other kid was holding the palm of his hand to his nose, where blood wouldn't stop flowing out. It was broken for sure.

"What happened?" Finn demanded the moment he was alone with Cora.

"How should I know?" Cora replied. "He's gotten in fights before but never like this. Finn I thought he might kill the guy."

"I'm gonna figure it out" Finn replied. "Are you okay?"

"Fine" she replied. "I just hate seeing him like that."

"Yeah, we both do. He'd come a long way from there, and I'd hate to see him slip back into old habits."

It wasn't until the end of the day that Cora heard from Finn. Puck had been suspended. 2 weeks. And apparently the reason for the fight was not provoked at all. Puck had been targeting the freshman for writing love notes to Quinn and putting them in her locker. He was a loser, everyone knew it. But Puck had warned the guy to back off and he apparently hadn't gotten the message. Quinn had been getting tired of it, and anything that bothered her apparently now bothered Puck.

When Cora found out she was furious. She confronted him at his house that day.

"So the kid had a crush what's the big deal?" Cora demanded.

"He won't leave her alone!" Puck defended. "She was getting creeped out, honestly we all were…"

"Give me a break" Cora scoffed. "He's harmless, everyone knows him. He wouldn't take things too far. He's a good kid."

"So you're defending the freak?" Puck questioned.

"You're unbelievable!" Cora exclaimed. "Please don't be that guy."

"What guy?" he demanded.

"The guy that goes after other kids that are smaller and more defenseless than them just because they can. Just to terrify them for no reason."

"I told you why…"

"Save it" Cora interrupted. "I have no idea who you are anymore. First Quinn and now…"

Puck slammed his fist into the front door. "Can you stop judging me for two friggin seconds?" he demanded. "You act like your so much better than me. You look at me like I'm some monster…"

"Oh grow up!" Cora snapped. "You are in the wrong here and you know it! And if you don't start owning up to it you're going to get worse."

"I am owning up to it!"

"Yeah?" Cora questioned. "You told Finn yet?"

Puck fell silent. "That's not…"

"Just forget it" Cora said, defeated. "Your not the man I thought you were."

It wasn't until Cora was gone that reality set in. Puck slammed his door and was left alone with his thoughts. It bothered him what Cora said, more than he understood. Why should he care how she thought of him?

_**Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts!**_


End file.
